Losing You
by Spobytastic
Summary: Toby's been neglecting Spencer for certain reasons. But, she walks out on him before he can explain those very good reasons. After walking out on Toby, Spencer turns to Wren. What if Wren turns out to be a darker person than he seems? Can Toby explain himself, and save her from Wren? Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A/N- So I've always loved Spoby, of course. I also loved AU Spoby fanfics. I'm currently working on an M-Rated Spoby one shot, but in the meantime, I was hoping to also have a multi-chapter story running. So I thought I'd try my hand at my favorite kind of story: AU Spoby :) I really hope it turned out alright. This is my first PLL fanfic, but I have a few ideas for other stories I'm writing, and I'll have my M fanfic up soon!

FOR THE AU PART: The characters are in their early twenties, and they have jobs. Also, there's no A, and Aria and Ezra aren't illegal, they're happily engaged! There's also no Alison. It's like she never existed, lol. And Spencer and Toby live together at the start of the story, but they're not married. They're just girlfriend and boyfriend for now. Alright, I think that's all you need to know!

I know it's short, but hopefully you'll like it!

Losing You

Chapter 1

It had been another long day at work, and Spencer Hastings was ready to just come come and cuddle with her boyfriend for the rest of the night. He'd been busy with work all week, but he promised to free himself up tonight so that they could spend some quality couple time together. She was quite glad, too. Work wasn't just stressful anymore, it was _annoying_... Her co-worker Wren Kingston wouldn't give up on flirting with her, no matter how much she told him she had a boyfriend. He was definitely persistent, but he was still sweet. If her current boyfriend didn't exist, she probably would have taken Wren's offer up in a heartbeat.

"Hey babe," he said, smiling as she entered the house. She was relieved that he was actually home! He'd been apparently working 'night-shifts' at work, so he was never home. Spencer found that funny, since her boyfriend was just a carpenter. She smiled and ran up to give him a hug, thanking him for being home tonight. But the thing was, he was all dressed up in his jacket and jeans. He didn't look like he was home to relax, he looked like he was going somewhere. She prayed he wasn't. She _needed _him to be here tonight.

"Hi," she warmly greeted as she sat down on the couch. Her eyes flickered to his outfit over & over again. He didn't look like he had worked, and he didn't look like he was here to stay. "Mmm, so did you just get back from work or something? You don't look cozy. Sit down, babe. I've missed you."

He chewed on his lip and said, "Listen Spence, I really wanted to be here tonight... and I know what I said, but-"

"It's important, huh?" she said, crossing her arms. "You're busy tonight, huh? It's something important, isn't it?" He nodded, smiling, thinking that she was understanding. But instead, she shot him a death glare, "Thanks, Toby. Thanks a lot! I was looking forward to actually spending time with you. You've barely been home for like what... the past _month_! Is this more important than spending time with your own girlfriend!?"

"I love you, but Spence, I _really_ need to go out tonight." He apologetically told her. "Look, I promise I'll be home by ten o' clock, and we can spend the rest of the night doing whatever you want! This is for work!"

She sighed and nodded in approval, "Fine. But this better not be like the last promise you made, which was only to be broke. You better be back by ten. This can't be another promise you'll break, or I... I don't know what I'll do."

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "Thank you, baby. Thank you for the second chance... I won't screw up this time, and I mean it!"

With that, he walked out their front door.

* * *

The clock struck eleven. She was pissed. _So pissed_... She watched as the clock declared that it had been a whole freaking hour since the time that he promised to be home at. She really thought he meant it when he said he wasn't going to disappoint her this time! Now that he'd broken the promise, she was so damn fed up with their relationship! She was feeling neglected by him, and it. The worst part was that Aria had texted her something.

Aria had revealed to her that Ezra went to meet Toby at a bar. Aria trusted Ezra, well, because they were engaged. Ezra told her that he needed to have a chat with Toby. After bonding over a double date, Toby and Ezra became quick friends.

The _even _worse part was that Toby lied to her in two ways. He said he was out for work, but instead he was getting wasted or drunk off his ass with Ezra!? The other part was that he lied when he said he'd be home at ten. He _lied _when he said they could spend all night together after he came home at ten.

The door opened, and he stepped in. He didn't look drunk, which was a surprise.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"Work stuff," he lied, smiling. "Sorry I'm late."

She crossed her arms, "You're such a liar, and it's pissing me off."

"Baby, I'm sorry that I didn't come home on time. I was an hour late, and I know that! Let me make it up to you. We're spending the night together, and I promise you that everything is going to be fine. I have everything planned to make it up to you, babe!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so freaking done!" she screamed. "You're not going to _make it up _to me. I'm getting the hell out of here."

"A-are we over?" he nervously croaked.

"We _are_. I'm done with the secrets. I'm friends with Ezra's fiancee, you know? Aria told me that you were out with Ezra." She said. "...at a bar..."

"Spencer!" he bit his lip. "I promise I can explain! Just give me a minute!"

"I don't need any explaining. I'm taking my things, and I'm going to find my own place to stay!" She told him, crossing her arms.

"Yes, I was out with Ezra, but I can explain, I promise!" He pleaded. "I love you, Spence!"

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have lied to me like this," she said, shaking her head. "Don't speak to me anymore. I'll have my things out of here, first thing in the morning. I'm going to go crash somewhere else tonight."

She didn't give Toby a chance to explain, and walked right out. She slammed the door on the way out.

* * *

She knew that Aria had moved in with Ezra, Hanna had moved in with Caleb, and Emily had moved in with Paige. They were all on a glowing stage of their love. Emily and Paige had declared themselves married, and had a small celebration, since they couldn't get a real ceremony. Hanna and Caleb were still dating, but he told her they could get married once Hanna finished apprenticing with a fashion designer in New York. And Aria and Ezra were engaged. Ezra had proposed to Aria only a month ago, but they were supper happy, and were planning their wedding.

She went to the only single friend she knew, that would be willing to lend her a shoulder.

Wren Kingston, her co-worker.

"Spencer..." Wren said her name sleepily. "What are you doing here?"

"My boyfriend and I broke up... er... got in a fight, and I left, and I don't mean to bother you, but I_ really _need a place to crash tonight." She said, nervously biting her lip.

"You know I wouldn't ever leave you hanging," Wren said. "Please, come in. Make yourself at home. You can sleep in my bed with me, or you can take the bed in the guest room. Whichever you feel more comfortable with."

Her eyes widened. She wasn't planning on _sleeping _with Wren, literally OR sexually. She just wanted a place to sleep tonight, and a good friend to talk to. Wren was one of those nice guys. She wanted a nice guy right now.

"Guest bed, please." She bit her lip.

"That's fine. Why would your boyfriend fight with you, anyways?" Wren asked.

She wiped a tear off her face, "Um... well... he's been going out late for a long time, and I just don't feel like he's around much anymore."

"I'd suppose he's cheating on you," Wren suggested.

She shook her head, "He would never do that, Wren."

"People surprise you," he quietly said, biting his lip nervously. "Some people say they're something, when they're really not. There's a cold world full of liars out there. Sometimes you think someone's something amazing, and then they surprise you. You never know until you really find that something dark out."

Was Wren right? Had Toby been cheating on her? Maybe Ezra and him were hanging out, and afterwards, he went to see another girl! Worst case scenarios began flooding her mind. She didn't want to believe any of the scenarios were true, but she was paranoid!

* * *

The first girl he'd ever really loved had just walked out on him. He lost the love of his life. Going out to the bar with Ezra was a bad idea! He should have never started meeting Ezra up in the first place! He should have known that Aria would spill to Spencer...

But losing her was the worst thing that's ever happened to him.

Would he ever get her back?

He ran a hand through his hair as he fell back onto the wall, and slammed his back against it, allowing it to slide down until he was seated on the floor, leaning against the wall. He took a deep breath.

And he let the velvet box fall out of his hand.

_As the velvet box collapsed on the floor, the diamond engagement ring fell against the hardwood floor..._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Thanks for the follows and the reviews (and favorites). You guys are so great. So here's the next chapter. It's pretty short, but it just establishes why Toby won't tell her what he was really trying to do anymore. Anyways... More reviews are always welcome ;)

Losing You

Chapter 2

Sleeping alone in his bed felt so different. He usually loved going to bed, only because Spencer was by his side. He loved holding her in his arms as they drifted off to sleep, or sometimes, when they didn't get any sleep at all throughout the night (if you know what I mean...). It was just so horrible not having that person next to him. He missed the scent of her shampoo, and he just missed her so much.

He wanted to explain to her why he was out with Ezra, but he didn't want to ruin the surprise of proposing to her. But, he decided that ruining the surprise was better than losing her for good. He was going to find her first thing in the morning, and just tell her. He wasn't going to let the girl he loved slip away so easily.

All night, he was twisting and turning. He could barely sleep that night. It just wasn't the same without her beside him. He needed her back as soon as possible. He hated sleeping with his stomach churning. That's the feeling he got when he thought about her leaving him permanently. It just scared him so badly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spencer was getting comfortable on Wren's couch. He slept on the bed, because Spencer was uncomfortable with sharing a bed with him. She didn't say that, though. She just said she would prefer to sleep on the couch, but she was hoping Wren got the picture.

Her body was aching. Not because she was sleeping on this creaky couch, but because of the thought Wren had put into her mind. Had Toby really cheated on her? It couldn't be true. She was picturing him at that bar last night with a bunch of skanky girls all over him. Would Ezra save Toby's ass and not tell Aria that a bunch of whores were all over Toby last night? She didn't want to believe that it was true.

When she woke up, she took one of the many new spare toothbrushes Wren had and brushed her teeth. He used to be a dentist and a doctor before wanting to change his career and join the business world, where he met Spencer.

"Going anywhere?" Wren questioned as Spencer stepped out of the bathroom. The brunette shook her head. Wren smiled and said, "Good. I wanted to take you out for breakfast at the Brew. I'm sure you're hungry, right? It can be my treat."

She agreed, since she needed to go to the Brew to pick up her things from Toby's loft, anyways. Also, she couldn't go a day without her morning coffee! She might as well take advantage of Wren's overly nice behavior. She had always been pushing him away since she had a boyfriend, but now that she was single, why not? Even though he was no Toby, he was nice, generous, cute, and charming. He was pretty much perfect.

Out of curiosity to see what she'd do now that she was single, Wren walked right up to her and kissed her lips. Surprisingly, she kissed him back. If Toby cheated on her, then this wasn't wrong, right? It's not like she was cheating on him! She broke up with him last night!

"Oh," she quietly said. "I... What... What was that for?"

"I wanted to see what would happen." He smiled.

"Um, we should go to the Brew now.' She said.

"You're right. Sorry. Come on." He said.

So Wren drove her to the Brew. He began ordering some coffee while Spencer made her way up the stairs to his loft. Noticing she left, Wren followed her up the stairs so he could get to her. He didn't know that the boyfriend she always rejected him for lived up here.

She was knocking on the door. Toby had just woken up, since he fell asleep pretty late. All night, he was thinking about how he screwed up.

"Spencer?" His eyes widened as he opened the door. He was planning to look for her later in the day, and not now.

"I told you that I'm coming here to get my things before I move out." She emotionlessly said, still angry with him.

"Come on! Can we just talk?" He pleaded.

"No. I don't want to hear your dumb excuse. For all I know, you could just be lying to be again!" Spencer hissed.

Just then, Wren joined them above the stairs. Toby's eyes widened. Was she with another guy already? He couldn't believe that she was willing to just jump into another man's arms right after they broke up! Now _Toby_ was mad! He couldn't believe that Spencer would do this to him without giving him a chance to explain. He wasn't going to apologize to her after seeing this other man!

"Spencer, I've got your coffee." He said, smiling charmingly at her as he handed her a coffee cup.

"Thank you, Wren." She quickly smiled. "Um, I just need to get my things from here packed up. Do you mind waiting downstairs?"

"Of course." He nodded. "You can crash at my place tonight again if you want."

_AGAIN_? Toby was seriously pissed off now. He gritted his teeth. He was wondering if this Wren guy had taken advantage of her and slept with her or something. He would beat this guy to a pulp if he did that. He couldn't believe she slept in some other man's house!

"Who is he?" Toby bitterly demanded, still upset.

"A friend," she responded coldly, brushing past him and entering the loft that she used to call home. "He works at my office."

Toby calmed down a little. He sighed in relief. He was worried that she was getting together or hooking up with this man. He was going to explain.

But Spencer wanted to get back at him for possibly cheating on her. He hurt her, so she wanted to hurt him right back.

"We kissed," she said, smirking.

Toby gritted his teeth, "You _what_!?"

"We kissed," she repeated. She added, "...this morning."

"How could you kiss him, Spencer?" He demanded. "Why'd you do it?"

"You're not my boyfriend anymore, Toby. I can kiss whoever I want." She said, glad that he was angry.

Toby was angry, "Did I mean nothing to you?"

"You meant something to me, but clearly I meant nothing to you." She coldly said, putting her stuff into cardboard boxes.

"That's not true!" He yelled. "You meant _everything_ to me!"

She started rummaging through her old closet and taking her clothes. She came across all the shirts she stole from Toby. He used to shower at her place back in high school, when his plumbing didn't work in the loft. She had stolen MANY of his shirts. She took them all in her hand.

She threw all but one shirt back at him.

"You can have these back," she harshly said.

"I told you I don't want them back! I told you that they're yours! I told you that you look better in them!" He said, offended.

"Well, I don't want them anymore." She threw them all at him.

She kept one shirt and put it into her box. It was the very first shirt he gave her, back when they roomed at a motel. She also wore that shirt after the first time she had sex with him. It was her favorite shirt, and she was never going to let it go, broken up or not.

"I'll be back to pick these up after I finish coffee with _Wren_." She said, smirking as she left his loft.

She left a pissed off Toby there. He couldn't believe she actually had already moved on and had kissed that British idiot!


End file.
